Teasers
by 100thAngel
Summary: Short snippets of everything LSK. First: Adair's Helpful insight. Second: Storm's Hatred for the Sun Knight (is very reasonable!)
1. Adair

Title: Teasers

Author: 100thAngel

Rating: K

Warnings: Sun

Summary: Short teasers about whatever comes to my mind

Summary of Chapter: Adair finally explains his Captain's reasons for assigning nicknames.

Disclaimer: LSK is the property of Yu Wo and therefore will never be mine... *cries*

Date of publication: 11/19/13

* * *

** †Adair's Helpful insight†**

"There are three reasons in which Captain will not assign you a nickname," Adair started. "First, there is no need to if your name is already easy to pronounce and remember. Two, if Captain is afraid of you than he wouldn't dare call you by a nickname in fear of the consequences; however, you need to at least be on the same level as Knight-Captain Judgment to achieve this. Finally, and most rarely, you won't suffer from a terrible nickname if Captain respects you. This has only happened three times; I, being one of the three.

"On the contrary, there are several reasons in which you will suddenly get one, even if you have been in his presence for years. This is most likely do to the fact that Captain doesn't acknowledge your existence. Usually he will begin noticing you if you do him a favor. If you do start doing him favors, than he will call you by a short nickname, such as Knight-Captain Cloud's nickname, Didi, in case he has to call on you often. This can be very dangerous though, as you will be burdened by a never ending list of favors for the rest of your time in his company… and when you are a few million miles away. Trust me; I've seen it happen before.

"Unfortunately, if you try to refuse him even once, you will suffer his reprisal for more than a lifetime. Knight-Captain Earth, who does not have a nickname, is the only one known to choose this path. Although, I don't think he knows what Captain has in store for him after his death. I don't even know to that extent...

"If you annoy him, if he has a grudge against you, or if you are in anyway related to someone who annoys him or he has a grudge against, then you will ultimately be renamed. If your name is hard to pronounce or remember, if you can't retaliate in public, if he deems you as more handsome than himself, or if you aren't his teacher or the Judgment Knight then be prepared for an objectionable (horrible) new name.

"Not only do you need to be careful of nicknames for yourself, you need to be wary of your children's. If you do not want your child to be named after the emptiness of a stomach (Hungri) than I suggest that you keep all newborns far away from the Holy Temple.

"My advice for avoiding all of this is to hide from Captain's presence because once you're caught you're as good as dead. Save yourself. Run if you see the Sun Knight. …Although this can be hard to do too. He is so handsome and eye-catching, almost like a siren… Ahem! Anyway, I've given you my guidance and cannot help once he knows of your existence. Have a joyful day and thank you for listening."

"If you can't run away in time, then join the 'do me a small favor' club. We are there for each other. Oh! And Knight-Captain Storm is the president. He'll welcome you with open arms if you help him with a few of Sun's documents."

"Ed! Stop sprouting nonsense!"

"But Adair! The club really exists. Just ask any old stranger on the street and they'll tell you!"

"Captain doesn't always ask for small favors when he gives out nicknames."

"Right! You're the ONLY exception!"

"…"

'_I guess I am. Even Judgment and Hell have nicknames; they just don't know it yet_.'

_END_

* * *

These teasers are meant to be really short. I don't intend to create a second part to any of them (yet). I only have three in total and two done so far. Updates will be irregular 'cause this is not my main priority. I'd also love it if you guys sent me ideas or prompts for future teasers. They can be about anything LSK, even "What if's".

I look forward to your thoughts. Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Storm

**Disclaimer: No, just no. I don't own LSK.**

**Chapter Summary: Poor Storm, he will forever suffer.**

* * *

**†Storm's Hatred for the Sun Knight (is very reasonable!)†**

Storm stared with glazed over eyes. One would think he was looking at a pretty girl or deep in thought. However, this was Ceo and therefore too shy to be looking at a pretty girl and too busy to be lost in thought. Currently his brain wasn't even functioning correctly, none of the words said to him were sticking; everything that went in one ear went out the other.

"Benevolent God of Light blah blah blah. Merciful teachings blah blah blah. Are you alright Brother Storm?"

"Huh?"

"Dear brother, perhaps you were distracted by the gentle whispers of the benevolent God of Light and therefore unable to hear this humble Sun. Ah! It pains this Sun to be so- Do I smell blueberries?" Storm blinked just in time to see Sun run around a corner. He appeared a few seconds later with Ice in toe and they continued down the corridor, Sun talking up a storm and Ice looking apathetic to the torture.

Storm stared at the two until they disappeared from sight before looking at Adair who had been there from the beginning of Sun's speech. "What did he want?"

Adair looked towards the direction his captain left and then to the floor. "Umm," he started and Storm feared that Sun's speech became so convoluted and wordy that not even the great Adair, known for being his captain's interpreter, could decipher it.

Finally, after many minutes ticked by, he answered with a bit of hesitation, "Captain... didn't want anything in particular... He just wanted to preach to you."

"..."

'_I… am going to kill you, Sun!'_

'_Captain, I was only able to stall for three minutes, please find shelter soon!'_


End file.
